Primary School
by Cha-Cha
Summary: James is the victim of bullies at his primary school. Sirius is the new kid who finds James facinating, and so begins a friendship that will go against what everyone else thinks. James and Sirius friendship
1. James and the bullies

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**A/N: This is a fic set when James and Siruus are at Primary school and they meet and become friends for the first time. It is an AU as I couldn't make some facts fit what I wanted, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!! I know this chapter is a little short, but it will get longer. Do review though!**

**Warning: physical and verbal bullying**

Looking up from where he sat on his own, almost hidden by the walls as he tucked himself around a corner away from people, James watched as the other children ran and shouted across the playground. They were having fun and kicking around a ball in a game someone had told him was called football, but who knows how it was played let alone the so called rules in the game. Picking up his sandwich, he gave a sigh before eating it, it wasn't as though he was ever going to be one of those screaming masses, the nine year old thought; he was far too odd to ever fit in.

When he had started at the school, he had known virtually nothing about the muggle world, and so when people asked him about technology and things they took for granted such as pens and pencils, he didn't have a clue how they worked. It was when he had asked where the ink was for the pencil; that was when the real trouble began. They had decided to see what else he didn't know, testing him on all sorts of things, and when he couldn't answer, made fun of him cruelly, saying being a rich kid should have all of these things, unless of course his family thought they were too high and mighty to have what 'common' people had.

What could James say to that? Sorry, actually he was from a Wizarding family and had never been in contact with muggle technology? And so the label of him being weird and stuck up, causing him to be rejected by everyone, and bullied by anyone who wanted to try and 'prove' themselves. They made his life hell because of it.

Walking slowly away from school, James could almost tell they were there even before the first taunt was thrown.

'Oy, weirdo!' One of the boys shouted causing the others to laugh. Idiots! Was all James could think, really, after all of these years could they could at least try and think of something original, weirdo! Honestly, it barely even fazed him anymore. 'Going to get Daddy to pay off your grades for you then?' The boy taunted again after seeing no response.

James had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, as though his father needed to do anything! Information just seemed to be sucked into his brain with no problems; he could pass any exam they gave him with no problems in English, French, German and Spanish if they gave it to him, especially with the extra tutoring he got at home.

'Ooh, guess we struck a nerve with that one!' Someone else took over, James knew exactly what was going to come next, the beatings, more taunts until finally it would all be over until the next time, and until then, he could nurse his bruises and wait for the next time.


	2. Sirius and the new school

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Walking into the school, Sirius glanced around, pulling his rucksack closer to him as the swarms of children the same age as him moved around.

'Mr Black?' A woman asked as she walked over to him, Sirius nodded shyly. 'Come with me then, I'll take you to your class. I'm Mrs Grall the head mistress, I've been waiting for you.' She introduced herself, walking briskly through the throngs of people 'You'll be in Miss Waldens class here. If you have any problems please do come and see me, now, in you go.' She instructed him before walking away, chatting with a few other students as she did so. Sirius gulped down his sense of panic before entering the classroom.

It was empty apart from a teacher, who spun around as soon as the door slammed shut behind him.

'Are you Sirius, Sirius Black?' The woman, Miss Walden asked, Sirius nodded he had a feeling he was going to be asked that a lot today. 'Okay, everything seems to be in order, so why don't you take this seat, it's free, and when everyone comes in I'll introduce you to them, get some people to help you around for the rest of the day.'

Sirius nodded mutely, sitting in the seat indicated, he really didn't want to be there. After his Dad left, his Mum hadn't wanted to stay in their old house, deciding instead they had to move away, start a new life elsewhere, and so forced Sirius to leave behind all of his friends, neighbours and his home to move here. So far he wasn't impressed. He knew no one and his new house wasn't as nice as his old one, in fact, all he really wanted was to go home, which unfortunately for him was not an option.

The door swung open startling him out of his thoughts, before people started streaming in. There were boys and girls from what seemed to be all backgrounds, all of around the same age as him. They all chatted in their own little groups, the girls gossiping about something, giggling far too loudly for Sirius liking, while the boys were shouting loudly, barely able to sit still as they made motions about something. Finally though, one last person wandered in, a small, scruffy boy with raven black hair that looked as though it had never seen a hairbrush in his life. His hazel eyes seemed downcast as he kept his eyes down, blocking the view to his black eye, one that looked fresh. Instead of sitting down with anyone, he just made his way to the back of the room and flopped into the chair, placing his head in his hands, and for all appearances, went to sleep.

One of the boys from another group broke away from his group, and leant down to whisper something in the scruffy kids ear. The reaction was instant as his head whipped up.

'You know nothing about it, so get your abnormally large nose and unbelievably small brain out of my space.' The boy demanded, glaring at the other boy. The group laughed at his response and the boy mockingly backed off.

'Ooh, guess we touched a nerve, don't want Daddy to try and sue us would we?' The kid mocked. Where the hell was the teacher? She had left the room while he'd been watching the drama, he couldn't see her anywhere in the room, but boy did that kid have fire! And yet, Sirius realised he looked confused at the boys words, as though he didn't understand what they were talking about, it was something he wasn't the only one to pick up on this. 'Aww, is the little rich boy too sheltered to understand us common folk?'

The scruffy kid clammed up, the barriers shooting back up faster than Sirius could blink as the class erupted into laughter and the boy strutted back to his friends, exchanging high fives and mockingly re-enacting what he had done.

Before anything else could be done, the teacher came back into the room. Too little too late was all Sirius could think as he cautiously watched her, if she couldn't keep an eye on her own pupils to stop the bullying, why should he trust her to keep him safe from anything?

'Settle down, settle down!' Miss Walden called out above the din and laughter, and slowly the chatter died down to a murmur before dying out completely. 'Now, today we have a new pupil in the class, this is Sirius Black and he's just moved here, please make him feel welcome.'

Everyone's gaze fell on him much to his embarrassment, oh how much he was hating moving, now after everything else, the loss of friends and his home, he was now having to put up with everyone examining him as though he was a bug under a microscope.

'Would anyone like to help him around today?' She looked around at everyone; no one put their hands up. 'Anyone? Okay, Kiren, would you like to show him around?' Miss Walden finally chose someone. Looking around the room, Sirius realised with an internal groan it was the boy who had been mocking the kid in the corner. Great, just what he needed, to be looked after by an arrogant bully, fantastic, his day had just hit rock bottom.

'Of course I will miss, I'll keep him away from any _unsuitable_ people.' Kiren promised her, giving a sly look towards the scruffy kid, most of the class, him included, picked up on it, yet the teacher seemed oblivious to it. The kid just glared towards them before placing his head on the table again.

'James Potter, I do hope we aren't keeping you up?' Miss Waldern glared at the scruffy kid. James Potter, interesting name, it sounded familiar somehow, and yet he had no idea why. Probably just one of those names that common enough to always seem familiar even if he had never heard it.

'No, but if you were quieter I could probably drift off.' James retorted quietly, but did look up and stared at her with a bored expression on his face.

'So glad you informed me of how to keep you awake, I'll do my best to make sure you don't sleep in my lessons.' The teacher replied, it seemed as thought this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, especially since she hadn't sent him outside for answering back.

'You do that, and I'll do what I do best, try to prove you wrong.' James gave her his first cheeky grin before going back to doing what he had been doing; putting his head back in an almost identical position and the teacher ignored him again. The rest of the class didn't blink, maybe this was a usual occurrence the barbs? What was this school? In his previous one this James would have been sent to the head teacher by now! Maybe this school would be interesting, but then again Sirius decided, looking back at Kiren, his supposed 'helper' for the day, this school was going to be just like his other school, with everything he hated about it replicated here. Fantastic!

* * *

Finally, break! Sirius thought happily, taking out a packet of crisps his mum had given him.

'Sirius?' Kiren asked, and he turned around, trying to look excited about seeing his new helper, instantly seeing through the fake smile plastered on the other boys face. He was only there to judge him, make sure he had the right attitude, the right personality to fit in with him, or if he was going to be another person to pick on.

'Yeah that's me.' Sirius replied blandly, Kiren grinned a bit brighter and motioned for his friends to come over.

'I'm Kiren, this is Oliver, Dan, Luke, Joseph and Nick, c'mon; we'll show you around.' Kiren gave a nod to each of the boys in turn, though to Sirius they all really looked the same to him and the names were forgotten just as quickly as they had been told. Without another word they led him outside, pointing out all the different places.

Sirius couldn't spot James anywhere, but was instead swamped with new faces of all different ages, ranging from 6 years to 10 year olds, running and screaming around the playground.

'You like football?' Kiren posed this question as they reached the part of the playground set aside for ball games.

'Sure, why?' Sirius answered, shrugging again, thankful his father had taught him the game, and it wasn't bad, just not his favourite game.

'We're one short to play, want to be on our team?' Dan grinned, and pulled him onto the pitch, dropping down the ball and starting the game. Sirius quickly joined in, showing himself to be quite a good player.


	3. The new boy

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**RemusSriusJames: Don't worry, they will start talking soon, just not quite yet!**

**Prongs-Padfoot-Sxc-girl: I know what you mean, most do seem to behave like this! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Walking into the classroom, James made sure he kept his head down, no need to give them the satisfaction of seeing the black eye they'd given him the previous afternoon; it had come up quite a shiner. Dropping onto his seat away from everyone, he scanned the room subtly, instantly spotting the new kid. Great, just what this school needs, another person trying to make his mark on the school anyway he knows how, which most of the time was to make fun of him. This was going to be a great Tuesday James thought as he allowed his heads to slump into his arms before he closed his eyes.

'Hey rich kid, walk to school on your own again? Mother didn't want to walk you? Or did the maid just not turn up to take you? Too high and mighty to bring you herself?' A voice sneered into his ear, making sure his voice was low enough no one else could here, Kiren again, who else really?

'You know nothing about it, so get your abnormally large nose and unbelievably small brain out of my space.' James quickly retorted, his blood boiling at the comment about his mother. They knew nothing about him or his situation, instantly assuming because he had money, everything could be related back to it, including why his mum didn't take him to and from school like other parents. The laughter at his reaction was hardly surprising. Bite back and they laugh, don't and they assume your snobby or arrogant, it was a loose, loose situation.

'Ooh, guess we touched a nerve, don't want Daddy to try and sue us would we?' Kiren taunted again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Sue? What the hell was that? For what must have been the millionth time of thinking, he cursed the ministry for their ridiculous ruling that every magical child must attend a muggle primary school. If they were going to do it, couldn't they at least try and teach them some things about the muggle world before inflicting this punishment on innocent children, he couldn't be the only one suffering in these schools.

Looking up at his taunter, James knew what was coming even before the boys mouth opened, another insult to his money, really, couldn't they at least try and think of an original part of his life to pick on, honestly, this was just getting old. 'Aww, is the little rich boy too sheltered to understand us common folk?'

Okay, the little comment, that one he should have expected, but it was hardly his fault he was small for his age, unless somehow they could tell him his father being rich caused that as well! He watched as they began bragging about their so called victory, what pathetic people James sighed to himself, catching sight of the new kid looking at him still, didn't he have anything better to do? What had he, never seen a kid picked on like that before? Fortunately the teacher re-entered at that moment and all taunts were forgotten, and the new kid finally was forced to look away much to James' relief, those eyes seemed to look through him far too much for his liking.

'Settle down, settle down!' Miss Walden called out above taunting, and slowly the chatter died down, much to James' relief, to a murmur before dying out completely. At least he wouldn't have to put up with more insults until break. 'Now, today we have a new pupil in the class, this is Sirius Black and he's just moved here, please make him feel welcome.' Right, weird name…isn't Sirius the name of a star, who on earth would call their son after an emotion? Black though, that name was familiar…wonder why? James' thought trailed off as he began to fall asleep, his head in his arms, barely acknowledging that it was Kiren who was going to be taking the new kid around. It only meant one more person to pick on him, what was one more when nearly all of the school thought he was weird and disliked him, they'd get to the new kid sooner or later, with Kiren showing him around, it would just be a bit sooner his reputation would spread to him. Unsuitable people, James almost sighed, very subtle hint, of course he'd never get that he thought sarcastically.

'James Potter, I do hope we aren't keeping you up?' Miss Waldern's voice interrupted his daze. Slowly lifting his head, James met her gaze as she glared at him for almost drifting off again. It was a regular occurrence; he simply couldn't stay awake in her class, what was the point? He already knew all she was telling them, and if he didn't, the information was simply soaked up by his brain; he really didn't need to listen to the long explanations.

'No, but if you were quieter I could probably drift off.' He answered quietly, this was hardly the first time he had been asked this question by her, and they both knew what his answer would be.

'So glad you informed me of how to keep you awake, I'll do my best to make sure you don't sleep in my lessons.' Was the reply from his teacher, James knew she wasn't that cross, mostly because she knew even if he didn't seem to be paying attention, he always knew the answer if asked.

'You do that, and I'll do what I do best, try to prove you wrong.' James replied, giving her the same cheeky smile he normally gave to his mother whenever she caught him out before placing his head in his arms again. A few more hours of endless droning and then he'll be outside again, back to the wolves, he thought gloomily.

* * *

Wandering outside, James immediately made his way to the more secluded and hidden areas of the playground. It was a good spot he'd found when being chased one day as it kept him covered, but also gave him a view of where everyone else was. There's Sirius, James looked at the new kid, maybe he was the same as everyone else he decided as he watched him joining in the football game. He'd looked a little reserved to begin with, but he supposed it was just because he was new, but he seemed to be having fun now. Guess he's found his group now. 

James sat down, pulling out an old notebook and began writing. Prank ideas and drawings littered the pages. Small notations about thoughts he wanted to remember, bits of poetry he enjoyed or jokes he'd heard scattered across the pages of his notebook. It was the pranking section he turned to this time, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he wrote down his newest idea. This would be prefect!


	4. Prankster alert

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Thanks to evryone who reviewed, please do leave more, i love getting them!!**

**Loonymoonyy: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**SemiAngel8: Close, but i guess you'll just have to find out!**

**RemusSiriusJames: I suppose it is a good idea, just not well thought out! Hope you enjoy this chapter s much!**

'And that is why the answer is 4, any questions?' Miss Waldern's voice interrupted Sirius' musings as she finally finished her droning. The older woman stood up from where she had been sat for the past hour. Turning around to the board, she wrote down the answer before facing the laughing class, confused at their reaction to turning.

Sirius could barely breathe as the laughter overtook him; on the back of the teachers skirt were two navy coloured handprints on her backside. Someone must have left it for her to sit on her chair Sirius realised as he tried to smother his reaction.

'Enough! What is going on here?' Miss Waldern demanded, looking furiously at the class. No one said anything.

The bell ringing was a sound Sirius couldn't be more thankful for as everyone quickly grabbed their bags and things, heading out to the playground, giggling and muttering about the prank. Sirius immediately stood up and let most of the others leave the room before him as he gathered up his belongings and putting them in his bag. Heading to the door, Sirius wasn't surprised to see James heading for the door at the same time, the smaller boy always left last from the room.

'Brilliant prank wasn't it?' Sirius commented to James as they left the room. 'Maybe next time they could write something on the chair instead of just drawing.' He added, much to Sirius' surprise, James looked at him startled, even more startled than when he first spoke, was he not used to people talking with him? He could see James was shy, and picked on by a number of people, but surely that wasn't everyone?

Reaching the outside of the school, James gave him one more curious glance before running off, disappearing into the throngs of kids.

'You talking with that Potter kid?' Kiren demanded as Sirius reached the small group that had taken him in.

'Yeah, problem? He seemed a little surprised when I spoke to him.' Sirius shrugged, the other boys pulled faces.

'I wouldn't bother talking with him if I were you; he's just a weird, rich snob. Stay away from him Sirius, there's no point in hanging around someone like that,' Kiren warned him and Sirius slowly nodded, not too sure why they were saying this to him. He didn't really know James, but he certainly didn't seem like a snob.

'Has this type of prank happened before?' Sirius changed the subject, it seemed as though this prank hadn't been a one time occurrence by the way everyone was talking about it.

'Sure, every so often there's a prank somewhere in the school. Different years, different targets, rooms, ages, teachers, you name it and they've been pranked.' Oliver explained to the new boy, Sirius looked surprised. What was going on in this school? How had this prankster gotten away with it? Before he had a chance to think about it anymore, he was dragged into another football game. Football really was the only reason he hadn't tried to ditch these people yet, but given half a chance, he would make some friends whom he actually liked.

* * *

Walking into his house, Sirius looked around to see if his Mum was home yet, she wasn't as far as he could see. Going into his bedroom, he dumped his school bag on the floor and flung himself onto his bed, thinking back over the day. What was it about James Potter that fascinated him? One minute the boy was fighting back against the bullies, and the next second he was scared of talking with him, acting as though he was hiding something. 

Thinking back to it, James had only been surprised when he had spoken with him, the fear, or rather skittishness occurred when he mentioned about the prank. Was the small, scruffy haired boy behind the prank? Sirius laughed out loud, that would be fantastic if he was! The boy everyone had labelled as odd and a snob being able to outsmart nearly every single person in the school! He would be overlooked in suspicion since no one would ever believe he would have the nerve or skills to pull something like that, that and their prejudice against the kid would mean no one would ever say they suspected him to avoid being bullied themselves or mocked for suggesting it.

A crack from the livingroom alerted Sirius to his Mum being home, he could really use her advice about James. Getting off his bed, he quickly swapped his school uniform for a pair of jeans and a Quidditch tee shirt from the world cup he and his Mum had gone to the previous year before heading to the kitchen where he knew she would be.

Going into the room, he immediately spotted his Mums pale blue robes first before finally spotting her leaning into the fridge.

'Hey Mum,' Sirius greeted her as he sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. He had never been more thankful for magic than when they had moved as it had allowed them to be unpacked in hours rather than days or even weeks. Downside was he then had no excuse not to go to school, but it did save them the hassle of loosing things in boxes but that was the only consolation he could give himself.

'Sirius, good day at school?' His Mum finally looked up and allowed the food to magically prepare itself.

'Wasn't bad. Someone pulled a prank on our teacher, made it so when she stood up from her chair she had two chalk handprints on her backside. She had no idea why we didn't stop laughing all morning until the head teacher came in just before lunch and told her.' His mother tried to hide the smile that threatened to erupt on her face.

'I do hope you had nothing to do with it, I know you and practical jokes.' She asked him mock sternly and Sirius gave an over dramatic look of outrage.

'Mother! How could you possibly think that of your only son?' Mrs Black laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. 'Actually, I think it was this quiet boy at school. I mentioned a way to improve the prank to him, you know as a conversation starter, and he just bolted on me.'

'Are you sure you didn't scare him generally, if he's shy he may just have been uncomfortable.' Nicola Black suggested, sitting in the seat opposite, confident their dinner would be fine. Sirius shook his head.

'Nah, he was surprised when I first spoke, but it was only after the prank thing he became scared, I reckon he did it.' He replied, confident in his reasoning.

'So what's this kid like, the not-so-shy one? Is he nice?' Sirius shrugged at his mothers question.

'I don't really know him, I don't think anyone does. After I spoke with him today, I was told not to talk to him again because apparently he's weird and a rich snob, but I never got that feeling from him. I'm pretty sure he gets bullied, especially by the guys I've been lumped with but I really don't know what's going on with him, it seems as though he doesn't know too much about some things and tonnes about others.' Sirius looked helplessly at his mum, not at all sure what to make of the boy.

'Well, why not try and make friends with him. If he needs help, give it to him and maybe he'll see you're different. If you like him, go for it, but if he has been bullied a lot, it may take a bit of work for him to trust you.'

'I think I want to try, I don't know why, but I want to get to know him better, I reckon it will be worth it.' Sirius decided.

'Then you'll have to work at it.' Nicola warned her son, who just smiled in return. He was sure if he could become friends with James Potter, it would certainly be worth it, far better than being friends with Kiren and his groupies or those other fakes at his new school, and that he knew.


	5. Suggestions

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**Unorthodox yo-yo: Well this is AU, Mrs Black is nothing like the Mrs Black in the book. I hope you like the next chapter!**

**RemusSiriusJames: Thanks, I got the idea from a teacher who mnust have used chalk because he came into our classroom with handprints on his backside, I don't think our class has ever laughed so hard!**

**Nika Dawson: Glad your looking forward to it, I hope you enjoy it.**

Five more seconds, five more seconds James' mind chanted as he couldn't keep his eyes off the teacher. All she had to do was stand up and it would be complete, finally he thought, she did, and turned around. James had to make sure he had hidden his grin as the class exploded into laughter at the sight of the prank. Very well done James congratulated himself as he dropped his head into his arms, letting himself laugh there. Of course no one would suspect him, who would think the outcast could do something as perfect as that?

He had come into the class earlier that day and drawn in the handprints on the chair, he knew Miss Waldern never looked down before sitting down, and it was far too easy to draw the deep blue hand prints in the navy chair, especially after seeing the beige skirt she had decided to wear today.

'Enough! What is going on here?' Miss Waldern sounded furious at them not surprising considering the disruption it was causing. When no one spoke, James smiled, he knew he could count on no one speaking, the prankster was a mystery to all of them, and somehow they all supported him. Guess they just like a good laugh, James decided, he could imagine though what would happen if they ever found out it was him, after the disbelief, they would most likely tell on him and everything would be over.

The bell finally rang, and just like a normal day, everyone rushed for the exit. Staying back slightly, James pulled out his notebook, slipping it into his grey trousers and headed for the door, he barely noticed he wasn't the last one in the room for once.

'Brilliant prank wasn't it?' A voice commented from his side, James looked up in surprise. Not many people ever talked with him, heck, quite a number didn't even know he existed, it was those people he actually preferred, they never picked on him. He suddenly realised this was the new kid, guess that explained why he was talking to him, probably didn't realise he wasn't supposed to, his friends would soon set him straight. Probably wasn't even talking to him, best not to say anything. 'Maybe next time they could write something on the chair instead of just drawing.' That got James though. Looking in fear at the other boy, he realised it was he the new kid was talking to, he knew! How had he figured him out? He'd made sure no one had seen him going in to the classroom, and yet somehow the new kid, Sirius he corrected himself as he finally remembered the name, had known it was him. Why else would he suggest a variation of the prank? Without saying a word, James ran, dipping and diving through the other students, making sure Sirius couldn't follow him before going to his favourite hiding place.

Opening the notebook, he ticked off the prank and wrote in the details and reactions it received before moving onto the Sirius problem. What was he going to do about him? Eventually, James decided just to sit it out, if he did tell on James, there was no way he'd be believed and eventually it would all be brushed away as a joke. He was safe; for now. He'd just have to be more careful in the future.

* * *

Shutting the large door behind him, James listened carefully to the noises in the large house. He could hear nothing which probably meant the house elves were in the kitchen, his mum was in bed and who knew where his father was, not that he really cared. A door to the side of him opened and a much older man walked through, reading a thick wedge of parchment as he went. The man was dressed in a set of expensive navy robes and had a set of hair just like James', black and could never be tamed, although unlike James, there were wrinkles in the mans face, some partially covered by the glasses he was wearing.

'Hi Dad,' James greeted him cheerfully, his voice sounding fake and hollow to his own ears. A grunt was all he got as the man walked past him, barely acknowledging his presence. James carried on over to the stairs and headed up to his room, he hadn't really expected anything else, but it still hurt everytime he was ignored by the man he called his father; a man who simply wasn't interested in his son, past being an heir to the family fortune and carrying on the Potter name.

Entering his room, James immediately removed his muggle clothing and placed on a set of deep red robes, no other type of clothing was acceptable in this household James sighed, having been taught his lessons well. Looking at his clock, that not only told the time, but where his family was and where all the stars and satellites were, he saw he had an hour to do his homework before dinner and then his lessons with his tutor. Fortunately, during his lunch, he'd already done all of his homework, which meant he had an hour free.

Checking there was no one around; he snuck up the winding staircase to his mothers room, smiling when he saw her in bed, awake and reading. Looking over the top of her glasses she smiled when she spotted her only son, and beckoned him in. James didn't waste a second, shutting the door behind him, he ran for the bed and jumped on next to his frail mother.

She was about the same age as his father, only her hair had long since fallen out, although James could remember a time when it had been a shiny black colour and her skin was very pale, allowing all of her veins to show through. Instead of being dressed in robes, she was instead wearing a pair of muggle pyjamas with teddies all over, after getting her son to go out and buy them, her husband never even noticing in his distraction. It had never ceased to amaze either of them that he could spot James in muggle clothing even when he was out of the house, and yet never even noticed what his wife was wearing.

'How was school dear? Better?' She asked her son, seeing no bruises or blood anywhere while putting her book down.

'Didn't get beaten up today, but I did have some fun.' James hinted knowing how much his Mum loved to laugh.

'Oh, and who was the victim this time?' She wasn't fooled for a moment, but could never bring herself to tell him off, instead encouraging on as he needed the outlet, some way of using his intelligence and to get rid of his frustrations of being bullied at school and ignored by his father.

'Miss Waldern. She sat down on her stool, and amazingly when she stood up, there were two handprints on her backside as though someone had grabbed her there,' James replied not beating around the bush. Jolene Potter laughed heartily; she could almost imagine the teacher walking around confused at the kids' laughter.

'You are a naughty boy, brilliant but, oh who cares, lets go with brilliant,' Jolene got out between breaths. James grinned; he loved seeing her laugh so freely, it made her seem so much younger and as though she wasn't ill at all.

'I think I got caught though.' James voiced his worry, he knew he could never tell his father, not that the man would care at all he had a problem, but at least his mother would be supportive and give good advice.

'Who by? A teacher?' His Mum looked slightly worried, but both of them knew if he was expelled, he was so close to going to Hogwarts it wouldn't matter, and the Ministry would most likely allow him to stay with a tutor until he went, releasing him from the law that stated even Magical Children must go to Muggle primary schools.

'Pupil, the new kid, Sirius,' James answered, shaking his head at his Mums suggestion. 'I don't get it though, I could have sworn he knew, he came up to me after class and suggested a variation on the prank, and yet he didn't tell anyone. I was waiting all afternoon to get called to the heads office, but I wasn't.'

'Maybe you were wrong?' She suggested, 'all you can do is wait; no need to panic over milk in a bottle before it's spilt.' James nodded, understanding where she was coming from. 'So, anything else happen today, what's the sky like, I can barely remember what it's like out of this house.

Lying closer to his Mum, James began to describe everything; including what everyone was wearing, knowing she'd like the descriptions. The illness so often robbed her of strength she rarely left the house, and when she did, she had to be supervised. Really his Dad should have been taking her, but he just wasn't interested, leaving it to James when he could, but it wasn't as often as she wanted.

'Well, on the way to school…' James began to tell her.


	6. The mystery that is James

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**Nikea Dawson: Glad you like her, I was trying to make her as motherly as possible despite the circumstances.**

**RemusSiriusJames: Good yto know i answered your question! I couldn't really let him be beaten without a reason they didn't interfere. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Looking over at James Potter for what was most likely the hundredth time, Sirius observed the boy in what he did and how he acted. He was quickly realising James wasn't as stupid as everyone assumed him to be. It seemed to him they assume that because he was rich he should also be stupid and his father would pay off anyone who failed him, but from what Sirius saw, he may not seem to be paying attention and would never ever volunteer information, but when asked a question, would always answer correctly without a pause. It was most likely why he got away with pretending to sleep most lessons; Sirius had even seen Miss Waldern look impressed on some occasions at the answers she was given, leading Sirius to wonder if she was really testing him as he knew he couldn't have answered if asked.

James truly was fascinating, Sirius thought, and far more complicated than people gave him credit for, which only made Sirius want to get to know him more.

'Why you looking at Potter so much?' Kiren hissed in his ear, startling Sirius out of his thoughts.

'Hadn't realised I was,' Sirius shrugged, cursing himself for not being more subtle.

'Well just be careful, those who get involved with Potter always end up in trouble,' Kiren warned him, although Sirius was wondering if it was a warning or a threat.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day rang, and the class immediately rushed to escape school. Sirius was surprised to see James heading through the rush, the kid was normally hanging back, avoiding people, and yet at this time, it seemed as though he was as eager to get out as everyone else was. Just one more mystery to James Potter Sirius realised. 

Leaving the school, Sirius ambled along the streets towards his house, thinking back on what he had observed that day. Maybe sometime soon he'd have a chance to speak with him, but then again, maybe it would be sooner rather than later Sirius realised as he saw a gang of people beating James up, Potter was already on the floor with 4 others kicking, punching and throwing abuse. Without thinking, Sirius leapt into the middle of it, pulling the two main ringleaders off the hurt boy, scaring the rest of them off in fear of being caught by anyone else.

'You alright?' Sirius asked, helping James to his feet, he knew it was a stupid question, the glare he received already telling him that, but it was all he could think of to say.

'Oh just fine, thanks, now what are you going to do? Finish the job?' James looked furious, for what reason Sirius couldn't tell, but he decided the best way to deal with this would be to just act himself.

'Nah; thought I'd walk you home, make sure you were okay.' Sirius answered with a grin as he picked up James' bag and started walking, seeing James wasn't following, he stopped and turned around. 'Well, aren't you coming, you still need to show me where you live?'

'So you can tell all the bullies where I live, make my life a misery there too?' James demanded.

'No, so I can walk you home, as I said, come on. Why would I save you if I wanted to beat you up? I'm not like that at all.' James didn't seem convinced.

'You hang around with Kiren, why should I trust you?' James seemed more curious this time, not much more trusting, but less hostile, which for Sirius was one victory.

'I don't really like him, I put up with him because it means I can play a bit of football, other than that, he assumes we're friends because the teacher put us together. And finally, you should trust me because I know you're the prankster,' that got James looking worried, 'but I won't tell anyone, ever. I'll keep your secret.'

'What do you want in return?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' James looked very sceptical at this, Sirius smiled and shook his head.

'So suspicious, really, get to know me better and you'll see I don't blab people who I like's secrets.'

'And if I don't want to know you better?' Sirius smiled even more, he liked this side of James, the innocent teasing, testing Sirius' reactions to statements that would have made others back off or be insulted.

'Well you're going to get to know me a bit since I'm about to walk you home, so come on.' This time James did walk, limping slightly as he caught up to Sirius, he really was in bad shape, bruises in most places, and the black eye that had finally started to fade was going to be back as bad as before, if not a bit worse. His spilt lip would certainly be noticeable the next day as well. The walk home was spent in a lot of banter between the two of them, throwing almost friendly insults to one another and discussing topics that weren't at all personal, safe subjects between the strangers. Finally though, James stopped.

'This is it,' James told Sirius quietly, but Sirius could only stare in shock at the large manor in front if him.

'It's enormous!' Sirius gaped causing James to chuckle slightly.

'Take it you didn't believe anyone when they told you I was rich then?' Sirius shook his head.

'Suppose I should have, but it really didn't seem anyone's business, so I ignored them. Did you want me to come in, help you with the bruises and cleaning you up?' He offered, he'd only grown to like the other boy more as they walked home, and he had a bad feeling, after he left, that would be the end of their tentative, almost but not quite, friendship.

'I'll be fine, my Mum'll help me, but thanks.' James answered as he shook his head, but Sirius could tell he was grateful.

'No problem; couldn't leave you out here alone after that. I'll see you tomorrow then?' He knew he probably looked too hopeful, but he liked that he had finally gotten to speak to James.

'We both go to the same school don't we?' James answered before going inside, Sirius smiled and headed home. Going inside, he immediately spotted his Mum in the kitchen and went to see her.

'Had a good day dear?' She asked him and Sirius nodded.

'Yup, and I think I've made some progress with James.' Sirius answered.

'I'm glad dear.' His Mum replied as she continued cooking.

* * *

'Hey Mum,' James quietly greeted his mum as he sat gingerly on the bed, a small bowl of water in one hand and in the other, a cloth. 

'Oh James,' she sighed in sympathy, taking the cloth and dabbing water onto where the was blood before taking her wand and healing all the bruises where his school uniform covered, there was no need for him to suffer when no one would know, and then healed his eye enough to make sure there was no suspicion, but also enough so that he wouldn't be in as much pain as he was. 'Better sweetie?'

'Yeah, thanks Mum. It wasn't as bad today; a kid came and helped me.'

'Really? Who were they? I would love to meet the person who helped you.' She seemed keen to meet Sirius, but James shook his head.

'I'm not sure. I mean, he helped me but he's also friends with Kiren and his friends, can I really trust him? He seemed nice enough when he walked me home.'

'James, I've always taught you never to be prejudiced against people, and I'll admit you've been hurt in the past, but get to know him, he may be telling the truth.'

'I'll think about it,' James agreed tentatively, his mind racing, not at all what to make of Sirius Black.


	7. The next day

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**Nikea Dawson: I hope you like this one just as much! **

Walking into school, James couldn't see anything different from any other day he had been to this hellhole, except he knew, in fact, everyone knew, this day was different. Each year, on the exact same day for the last who knows how many years, the invites had gone out. These weren't just any invites though; it was only the most fashionable party of the year. It was one everyone went to. Okay, everyone except him that is. He'd never been invited, and while it had hurt the first few years, by now he couldn't care less. He hated everyone who went and he was sure he wouldn't have a good time, no matter what theme they structured it around. Last year had been a Hawaiian theme complete with coconuts, grass skirts and barbeques. And they said he was rich! What a waste of money, but for some reason everyone ignored how much money the Ferdinands' spent on these parties, probably because no one wanted not to be invited and because they lived in a house, unlike him who had to live in a large manor.

Sirius was easy to spot, he was once again with Kiren and his friends chatting, but not looking too happy to be there. It was then that Rick Ferdinand came up to the group with the famous invites, passing them out to all but looked to pause at Sirius. It seemed as though his rescue from last night had spread and he was going to suffer for it.

Without thinking too much about it, James headed towards the group, putting on the most hurt look he could manage. He owed Sirius quite a bit for last night, he just hoped this would be enough of a thank you, there was no need for Sirius to become like him, an outcast, when he had been so nice to him, a first in this school.

Reaching the group, they had all turned to face him, after all, how often does the school outcast come up to the most popular boys in the year? But James ignored them and just went up to Sirius.

'How dare you? Did you think I would be so stupid to believe you really wanted to help me and then not realise it was you who put all that mud in my bag?' Fake tears sprung into James' eyes, and on any other occasion the shocked look on Sirius' face would have been comical but all James could be relieved about, was that Sirius hadn't denied anything; that would ruin everything. The other boys seemed to buy it though as the guffaws of laughter began and the back slapping towards Sirius started, congratulating him. 'I can't believe you! I'll never trust you again!' James finished his piece before running off, leaving Sirius within the group.

Reaching one of his hiding places, a small smile flittered across his face, the first time he had ever smiled at school before, as Sirius was given his invite.

James was relieved, it had worked. Now he and Sirius were equal, Sirius had saved his skin and James had saved his reputation, it wasn't much, but to him, it had been worth it he decided as he opened up his notebook again.

* * *

What the hell was going on? Sirius thought to himself as he watched James' retreating back. When he had arrived at school, he had been hoping to see James first, but had instead been caught by Kiren; apparently his save from the previous night had spread through all the bullies. And now this had happened, what mud? Why would he have put it in James' bag?

He really had to find the other boy, heck; he had seemed on the brink of tears! He had to sort this out fast, and yet he couldn't seem to get away from this group and their congratulations and well dones on getting James, telling him what a good job he had done winning over his trust and then wrecking it. Did these morons have no hearts? Did they think James was another species or didn't have any feelings?

Still gripping the envelope that smarmy boy had given him, he finally managed to extract himself from the group, but once again it seemed as though James had disappeared again.

'Hey, who you looking for? Not that Potter boy, are you? Don't tell me you feel guilty or something?' Kiren sneered from behind him, startling him to spin around.

'I was looking for you. It was harder than I thought in these crowds.' Sirius lied smoothly, his voice cool, he had never been warm with them so Kiren never suspected anything was wrong, and accepted Sirius' lie with ease.

'Come on then, we're going in.' Kiren stated, and reluctantly, Sirius followed, his guilt and confusion weighing heavily on his mind.

It wasn't until lunch time that Sirius spotted his chance to corner James. Kiren and his group were held back over some low marks in something, and James seemed to be walking out if the room slowly. Taking his lunch with him, Sirius quietly followed behind James until he suddenly realised the other boy had vanished again. Looking around carefully in the area he had vanished in, he noticed an area he had never seen before. Slipping inside, he wasn't too surprised to see James there, although James seemed to be shocked Sirius was there, his sandwich frozen a few inches from his mouth.

'You probably want to open your mouth before you put that in,' Sirius commented blandly as he sat down, pulling out his own lunch. James sort of unfroze, but still didn't eat the sandwich.

'What do you want? How did you find me?' James demanded suspiciously, but there was little hostility in his voice unlike the day before.

'I followed you. Look, I just wanted to say I never put anything in your bag or did anything like that. I was just trying to help you, I would never-' James held up a hand, stopping Sirius' rambling apology.

'I know you didn't,' James seemed a little surprised Sirius would even think he did, which only confused Sirius even more. 'I was just saving your reputation, I was paying you back for yesterday, if I hadn't you wouldn't have been invited and would just become an outcast like me.' James shrugged. The envelope? Sirius pulled it out of his bag, he had yet to open it in his haste to find and apologise to James.

'This white envelope means the difference between me being accepted or not?' Sirius looked at him sceptically. 'You didn't have to do anything, I helped you last night because I wanted to, I like you. I don't care what others think.

'Well I do. I know what it's like not being accepted and I don't want it to happen to you. And yes, that envelope makes the difference, open it.' James instructed. Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Sirius did as he was told and stared at the invitation. 'So what theme is it this year?'

'Cowboys and Indians.' Sirius replied as he read it through. 'Where's your invite?' James did laugh at this.

'You think I would get invited?' James looked at Sirius as though he had said the school was really floating in the air on the top of elephants and penguins were planning to move in with them to learn.

'Well yeah. I've not been here long and I was invited.'

'I've never been invited, and didn't you notice the hesitation before giving it to you before my little stunt?' Thinking back, Sirius did remember a certain reluctance but had just put it down to him being new, and yet after, he was almost enthusiastic to hand it over.

'That's stupid.' Sirius stated with disgust but James just shrugged as though it was normal, and to him, it probably was Sirius realised.

'That's life. Look, you'd better go, they'll realise your gone soon and make both our lives a living hell for it.' James got up and peered around the corner. 'Look, thanks for yesterday, that was the first time anyone has ever done anything nice for me, and thanks for you apology, even though you didn't need to. I believe you when you say you like me, but you shouldn't bother yourself with me, I'm not worth it, you barely know me. Go now.' James gave Sirius a shove out of the area, he had taken his bag when he had walked up behind James to see what the other boy was looking at, but the shove had definitely startled him, but then he was back into the main area of the playground where he was immediately spotted by Kiren and the wannabes.

Glancing backwards, he spotted James watching him as he was dragged over to the football game.

This isn't over James Potter, Sirius thought determinedly, I will get to know you better and I will become your friend, no matter how much you push. James' revelations at no one ever being kind and that he may like Sirius back only fuelled his determination to become friends with the scruffy small boy, and when he set his mind to something, he was going to succeed.

Watching Sirius walk away, James could feel a pang of regret in his chest. He knew he couldn't drag Sirius down with him, but at the same time, Sirius was the first person who had been nice to him, had liked him, and he had to let him go. He couldn't let this nice person be dragged down by him, it was for the best, really, he tried to tell himself, if only he could get his heart to agree.


	8. The Party

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**RemusSiriusJames: Don't worry, Sirius is much to stubbon to let James push him away for long!**

**Nika Dawson: I'm sure you can guess which one will win!!!**

'Hey Mama, how you feeling?' James asked quietly as he climbed onto him mother's bed. Putting her book down, she smiled at her only son as she put an arm around him. He immediately curled into her, letting out a sigh.

'The same really. Did something happen at school?' She knew the signs of when he'd had a bad day or a really bad day, and it never stopped her heart from aching, and a raging guilt that this was her fault, that she hadn't prepared him enough for Muggle School. But in reality, she was too ill, and didn't know enough herself to be able to help James fit in.

'Tonight's that big party, and I know I don't want to go, but everyone just kept sneering and mocking me for not being invited. Then when I came home, Dad just ignored me again.' James admitted everything; he knew he could never hide anything from his mother.

'I'm sorry sweetheart; I wish things could be different. I take it that nice Sirius boy hasn't been helping you recently?' James blushed slightly and ducked his head, looking guilty. 'James?'

'He doesn't know. I've been avoiding him for the last week. I couldn't let him miss out on going to the party because of me, but I think he's been looking for me. He's been to my hiding place he found quite a bit and he always runs after me after class…' He trailed off, thinking of all the ways Sirius had tried to speak with him.

'Maybe he's trying to be your friend?' Jolene suggested, a smile crossing her face, her son was finally making a friend, or would if James would let the other boy inside his defences.

'But then he'll be an outcast too!' James immediately protested, sitting up so he could meet his Mums eyes.

'Does he know this?' Jolene queried and James nodded. 'Then isn't that his choice. You can't protect everyone James, and if he wants to be your friend, who are you to stop him if you truly like each other? Maybe the two of you can help and protect each other?' This got James thinking; maybe he could be friends with Sirius…but what about Hogwarts? Seeing where her son's thoughts were going, she gave a sad smile. 'Jamie dear, just because in a few years you'll be leaving doesn't mean you should give up making friends, if they truly are your friend then the friendship will survive no matter what.'

'Thanks mum; you always do know what to say.' James thanked her as he settled back down. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet but he certainly wasn't going to avoid Sirius any more, maybe see where it led.

* * *

Looking up at the large, intimidating house, Sirius swallowed nervously. Was this really the right thing to be doing? He questioned himself again. When he had told his mum his plan, she had looked slightly unsure, but after finding out her son really wanted to do this, had accepted his decision and had apperated him to the Potter Manor, where he stood now, chilled slightly by the cool air.

Holding his head up high, he walked to the front door and rang the bell, hoping James would accept the visit. He wasn't stupid, he knew James had been avoiding him over the last week, and he was pretty sure it was connected to that stupid party thing. While it may have been _the thing_ of the year, he didn't really like, nor know anyone there, if James had been going, he probably would have too, but since he wasn't, it was likely to be a very dull evening that he could have spent doing something he really wanted to, like going to see James.

It felt like an age, but was most likely only a few minutes before the door swung open, groaning as it did so, revealing an older man dressed in a smart suit.

'Er, I was kinda hoping to see James Potter please.' Sirius stumbled out, feeling his mouth going dry. 'I'm a friend.' The man's eyebrows rose.

'Just a moment sir.' The man replied as he shut the door. A few seconds later it opened again and the man motioned for him to come in. 'If you'll follow me sir.'

The man led him through a number of twisting and winding passageways which were decorated in a style similar to the country manors his mum used to drag him to, complete with portraits on the walls. The most interesting one being one with James in with two others that Sirius guessed were his parents.

'Here we are sir, if you'll step inside.' The man spoke again as he indicated to a plain looking door before heading off in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Stepping through the doorway, he was struck by how small the room was, and yet it seemed very friendly, lived in, unlike the rest of the house. In the middle of the room was an older lady dressed in a pair of duck pyjamas and James in a set of red and gold pyjamas, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand, sat on the double bed.

'Er, hi James, ma'am.' Sirius looked at the two of them awkwardly. He had hoped James would be on his own, he had no idea how to act around this lady.

'Sirius!' James looked stunned.

'Sirius, it's a pleasure to meet you finally.' Jolene Potter was the only one who looked at ease as she greeted him warmly. 'I'm Jolene, James' mother, please, drop your bag over there and come up onto the bed.' She invited him. Seeing it would be rude to refuse, Sirius did as he was told, kicking his shoes off as well before perching on the bed, feeling even more awkward.

'It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am.' Sirius greeted her, trying to remember his manners.

'You didn't mention how polite he was!' Jolene teased her son, who just smiled.

'How come you're here, shouldn't you be at the party?' James finally asked the question that had been nagging him. Sirius shrugged.

'You weren't going to be there so there wasn't really much point.' James looked stunned at this answer.

'You wear glasses?' Sirius put forward his question; he was enjoying keeping James off balance.

'Yeah, need them for most things, but I get bullied enough already without wearing glasses not to mention they probably wouldn't last the week.' James replied.

'Well I think they suit you.' Sirius replied firmly, leaving no room for argument. James blushed slightly at the compliment, ducking his head.

'Thanks.' James whispered.

'Well, now that you're here, you'll just have to stay for our little party Sirius, if you don't mind being around an old, ill lady for the evening?' Jolene smiled, she was beginning to like the boy more and more, he would be good in rebuilding James' esteem for him. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would lie, nor accept any self pity; now all she hoped was that he would be strong enough to ignore all of James' attempts to show him he wouldn't be a good friend, so far it was looking good.

'You aren't old in the least Mrs Potter!' Sirius gave her a charming grin, 'and I would love to. We can certainly have more fun than those stuck up people!' He declared causing James to laugh out loud at this overdramatic display, cheering Sirius up immensely. Maybe there was hope for their friendship…

'Of course we can dears, and its Jolene, please, Mrs Potter makes me feel so old. Now, I believe we'll need music and food.' She decided, pursing her lips before calling for he same butler who had opened the door to Sirius earlier.

* * *

James couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun as he once again burst out laughing. While he may have been shocked to see Sirius at his house, he was certainly glad the other boy had come. Between the three of them, they had devoured all of the food that had come up, told jokes, played games, simple ones his Mum had the strength to play, read books and discussed their favourite ones. Things he had never revealed to anyone but his Mum he now admitted to Sirius, making sure to leave out all of the Magical things, such as his obsession with Quidditch, and in return he learned new things about Sirius, such as the fact it was his father who had taught him how to play football, and while he was good at it, and didn't mind playing, he only played because there was nothing else to do, it wasn't a passion of his.

'So Siri, how come you moved here, I mean, this is hardly the best known place.' James asked when there was a break in the conversation. The two of them had started to call each other shortened versions of their names, knowing they would be the only ones who would ever be allowed to, agreeing it was a sign they were friends after Sirius had convinced James it would be worth it. Sirius looked down slightly making James regret the question, maybe it was painful to talk about. 'You don't have to, just forget about it.' James waved it off, but to his surprise Sirius shook his head.

'Nah, it's fine, just don't tell anyone else.' Sirius looked pleadingly, and acting as though he actually had someone else to tell, James nodded in agreement, while Jolene placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'My Dad left me and my Mum a few months ago, ran off with his secretary, so my Mum just wanted to get away from there, and we ended up here.' Sirius answered with a shrug as though it didn't hurt.

'I'm sorry.' James replied, he could tell it had hurt him to say it out loud what had happened, no matter how he acted. Sirius gave a weak smile, spotting he had been found out.

'He wasn't the greatest Dad anyway, the only thing he ever did was teach me football, but still, it hurts to know he rejected us.' Sirius admitted for the first time. He hadn't really been able to talk with his Mum about this as she was still far too upset about the whole business. Shuffling across the bed, James wrapped his arms around his friend, sensing he needed the comfort. It felt awkward to begin with, the only person he had ever hugged before was his mum, but it seemed to get easier after a few moments, and Sirius seemed to return the hug with as much strength as was given.

Jolene smiled at the interaction, Sirius was perfect for her son, and even now, they seemed to have more in common with each other than they knew. After releasing each other, James decided to share his father story, showing he trusted Sirius enough not to spread it around, just as Sirius had trusted him.

'I get what you mean about not having the best father, mine may as well have left, he just ignores me most of the time and when he does notice me, it's just to criticize me.' Sirius gave a weak smile.

'Dad's really suck don't they!' James chuckled along with Sirius.

'But at least we have fabulous mothers!' James exclaimed after, hugging his mother, who laughed, and dragged Sirius into the hug as well.

'Definitely, I'll have to introduce you to my mother at some point.' Sirius agreed, he had a feeling his mum would like James a lot, and would most likely get along with Jolene as well.

'I'd like that.' James nodded, his smile, if possible only getting bigger as the topic moved onto more fun subjects again.

Jolene grinned madly, her son finally had a friend, it was something she had been hoping he would gain for years, and now it had happened, she couldn't describe how happy she was. This was certainly a night to remember she decided as she sent the two of them to bed late that night. The butler had already removed any traces of magical items in James' room so the two of them could sleep in there, after of course checking with Sirius that his mother did know he was sleeping over.

Looking over at the other bed, James could hardly believe how the evening had gone, instead of being one of the worst nights, it had turned into one of the best since Sirius had come over. Seeing the other boy was already asleep, James snuggled down under the blankets and allowed sleep to take him as well.


	9. After the Party

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**Nika Dawson: well i guess you'll have to wait and see!!!**

**tiffyrose: Glad you liked it**

**RemusSiriusJames: I would have updated a little quicker, but i went home for the weekend so this is the first chance i've had to update. Glad you enjoyed it, i was a little worried about that chapter!**

Walking into school, Sirius couldn't help but grin as he searched the crowds for James, not entirely surprised when he couldn't see the other boy, James had a knack of being able to disappear in a blink of an eye, maybe he was apperating….Sirius began to ponder before shaking off the thought. Not everyone was a wizard like him, no matter how much he wished he had someone else to explore the magical world with, just a few more years though he reassured himself, and besides, even if James was a wizard, he was too young to be able to apperate, not to mention to be able to use any magic, especially since no one his age had wands yet.

Oy, Sirius, over here!' A voice yelled over the din, and Sirius could barely suppress a groan. Great, Kiren, just the person he really didn't want to have to talk to just then. Forcing a fake smile onto his face, he turned to face the other boy.

Sirius had been easy to spot as soon as he had walked onto the school grounds; he seemed to be searching the crowds for someone, most likely him James realised. He had been hoping to speak with Sirius before school had started; the weekend they had spent together had been fantastic. After sleeping over on Friday night, they had then spent all of Saturday getting to know one another and part of Sunday before Sirius had to go home. A few times Sirius had mentioned something he had no idea what it was, but instead of taunting him or laughing like everyone else did, he actually explained what he was talking about, something that had only strengthened their blossoming friendship and James couldn't have been more thankful.

He had just been about to head over to Sirius, pull him over to one corner when Kiren and his goons had ambushed his friend, it was clear to everyone, but that gang of course, Sirius would rather be anywhere else, but he had been trapped. Getting closer, he could hear what they were saying.

'Where were you Friday night?' Kiren asked, his voice overly sympathetic. Oh dear, James thought, they were going to grill him about the party, he just hoped Sirius wouldn't reveal too much, getting them in trouble.

'I was at a friend's.' Sirius answered blandly. Even though he knew Sirius was about to be in trouble for where he was, James couldn't stop the unexpected leap in his heart at Sirius' phrasing, he called him his friend! His friend!

'You poor person, I suppose your mother made you go. You missed a hell of a party though; one of the best this year, there was even a bucking bull there.' Kiren poured out the commiserations, and James had to stifle a laugh at Sirius' not so subtle roll of his eyes.

'Actually, it was my idea, and I had a really good time, even without a bucking bull.' Sirius retorted before heading off in the opposite direction towards the loos while his supposed friends stared after him in shock.

Seeing the coast was clear and no one was looking for him, James slipped out of his hiding place and followed Sirius.

Splashing water on his face, Sirius wiped his face dry before leaning against the wall and gave a sigh of relief. He had yet to see James today and he didn't really want to say he had spent the weekend with the not-so-shy boy he had discovered without James saying it was alright. The door to the bathroom swung open, and to his surprise, the boy he was thinking about slipped inside, and seeing the room was empty apart from Sirius, gave a sigh of relief.

'Hey Siri,' James greeted him cheerfully causing Sirius to give a relieved smile. He had been worried James would demand he forget the entire weekend and try and sabotage their friendship again, to still be calling him Siri was a good sign.

'Good to see you too Jimmy.' Sirius grinned.

'I heard you and Kiren.' James' face was unreadable when he said this, worrying Sirius that he had done the wrong thing and he should have revealed who he been with instead of being at the party.

'I didn't see you.' Sirius spoke instead of what he really wanted to say, he didn't want this friendship to be over so soon.

'I was around,' James shrugged. 'Thank you for not telling them who you were with, I'm not ashamed or anything, and I definitely don't want this friendship to end, but I also don't want you to be in trouble.'

'I'll be fine, I can handle myself.' Sirius interrupted.

'I know, but they can, and will, make both our lives hell for it, so for now, could we just not act like we're friends. In school act like we always do but outside, well…err...' James trailed off, not too sure what he was asking.

'For now, if it's what you want, but eventually we will have to tell everyone. But this is on two conditions.' Sirius held up a finger, startling James, who looked worried at what the conditions were. 'At lunch, we'll eat together, you're hidden enough that no one will ever know, not to mention I don't think Kiren really likes me too much at the moment for the whole party thing, and two, you come over to my house tonight.' James grinned, relief evident on his face.

'I do believe I accept your terms.' James agreed, not even trying to argue the lunch point of view. Sirius' observation about Kiren was likely to be accurate, but that didn't mean others wouldn't try and be friends with Sirius, he was friendly enough with others, and besides, he did have to agree that his hiding spots were the best. If no one thought they would be together when they disappeared, no one would ever figure out they were friends.

The bell rang, startling both of them. With one last smile, Sirius walked out of the bathroom first, heading towards their classroom before James slipped out slightly after, heading in the same direction aiming as usual to be the last in the classroom.

'So, what do you keep in your little grey notebook?' Sirius asked as the two of them sat eating that lunch, nodding towards the book in James lap.

With a grin, James opened it up, showing everything, including the pranks, a love both of them shared. Spotting one prank, Sirius suggested a slight variation, improving it vastly much to James' pleasure; he was definitely enjoying this condition James decided. He couldn't remember the last lunch he hadn't eaten on his own, and he certainly couldn't remember enjoying lunch before Sirius came along he realised before going suggesting how, on whom and when they could pull this prank, his and Sirius' more mischievous sides coming out to play.


	10. Mrs Black and the Prank

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**RemusSiriusJames: Glad you're enjoying it so much, I hope you weren't too impatient for this chapter!!**

**fearblank: Glad you think so!**

**the-dark-goddess-kari: I guess you'll just have to read to find out!**

**Nika Dawson: Well they are half of the Marauders, what would they be without pranks!?**

**tiffyrose: Well they do have to get ready for Hogwarts!**

Having already been home, James had changed out if the school uniform, a pair of grey trousers, white shirt and maroon jumper, and instead put on a pair of old, faded blue jeans and a plain red tee-shirt, one of the few that didn't have any magical references on it, his jumper tied around his waist since it wasn't too cold yet but it was very likely it would be chilly by the time he left later that evening. For now however, he was standing at the end of along road, hoping he had the right place.

After telling James he needed to come over that night, Sirius had given some directions, but even so, he still wasn't too sure he was in the right place. His mother had been enthusiastic about him going out, or at least she was after she had cleaned James up again after the bullies had gotten to him again, his black eye was back once again, just when he had finally gotten rid of the last one as well he thought moodily, although the mood quickly faded again when he remembered he was going to see Sirius, that would certainly cheer him up. Sirius always seemed to have a way of making him feel special, wanted and respected, it was something he hadn't experienced before, and he liked it. Not to mention Sirius gave a fresh point of view to things, and conversations were never dull around the other boy, it seemed they had a lot in common, and not just their love of pranks or terrible fathers.

Wandering along the road, he carefully counted off the houses before coming to number 107 Hollows Lane where Sirius said he lived. The cottage was nowhere as near as large as his, then again, not many people's houses were that large, and of course was only one level since it was a cottage but it seemed homey on the outside and as though someone had put a lot of love and attention into the garden. Going up the driveway, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, feeling even more nervous when a woman, dressed in plain muggle clothing answered the door.

'Sorry, I think I have the wrong house.' James stuttered out, backing away slowly apologising as he did.

'Are you James Potter?' The woman asked kindly, her smile never leaving. James nodded, not too sure what to say. 'I'm Nicola Black, Sirius' mother, don't worry, this is the right house, I was just home from work a little earlier than expected, come in.' She opened the door wider and James came inside, slipping off his shoes and leaving them at the door. His house was full of marble floors in the passage ways, unsuitable for bare feet, but here had carpets leaving him to assume he should take off his shoes. It was the first time he had ever been in a muggle house, leaving him to stare at everything. How could anyone live in such a small place? He wondered as he took everything in. There were rooms leading off from the hallway with pale brown wooden doors indicating the other rooms but they were all shut leaving it up to his imagination to what was behind the closed doors. One door however, at the end, he could see inside as it had been left wide open, revealing it to be the kitchen, although most of the appliances in there he didn't recognise.

The hallway, unlike his own uninviting room, was a pale peach that left the room feeling warm, with pictures and paintings lining the walls, and a small table to one side with a strange looking device he didn't recognise perched on top. He'd have to ask Sirius about that later he decided, hoping he could come up with good enough reason why he had never seen one before, whatever it was.

'Thank you Mrs Black.' James nodded politely, trying unsuccessfully to remember some of the etiquette lectures he'd been forced to endure, but he was so nervous he managed to draw a blank.

'Nicola, please.' She immediately corrected him gently causing James to smile a bit. 'I'm glad I finally get to meet you, I've heard so much from Sirius about you. Oh dear, would you like a cold compress for that?' She looked worriedly at his blackened eye.

'I'm okay, but thank you, my mum helped me earlier, it should be okay.' He reassured the lady. His mum had taken away the sting, and apart from changing colours, it shouldn't get any worse.

'Alright, if you're sure. Sirius is just down there in his room if you want to go on through.' Nicola pointed him in the right direction, not looking entirely convinced, but it only made James like her more as she was so caring, one of the qualities that reminded him of Jolene. With a nod, he started that way, but quickly stopped when he saw a display of photographs. He could have sworn he saw one move.

Looking closer, he realised he was right, they were moving, and were in fact waving at him! He couldn't believe it, these were magical pictures!

'Oh dear, you really shouldn't have seen that.' Nicolas regretful tones came from behind him. He spun to see her with her wand out pointed at him. 'Why don't you come into the kitchen, I just need to tell you about them.' She tried in her most calming voice. James was thankful he hadn't been a muggle, that approach would definitely have terrified him, a strange woman with a stick pointed at him and moving pictures?! She should have just obliviated him then and there, but he guessed she wanted him to try and feel comfortable, or at least avoid causing brain damage to him when she wiped his memories.

'It's okay Nicola, they're Wizarding photos, we have them too, and portraits.' James reassured her, her wand dropped.

'You're a wizard?' She checked causing James to smile, it was good she was being cautious after all, a muggle could have tried that on her just to try and escape.

'Pureblood, that's why I know so little about muggle things.' The younger boy explained, this seemed to satisfy her more with every Wizarding word he spoke, as it only strengthened his claim to be a pureblood. 'Are you an obliviator?' James asked, realising she hadn't called anyone in to sort out the problem but was going to do it herself, she nodded. 'Cool.'

'Glad to know one of you thinks so, Sirius just finds it boring.' James grinned; he had a whole other side to learn about Sirius now he knew.

'Do you mind if I pull a prank?' James switched the subject spotting an ideal opportunity he really couldn't pass up, the idea of it sounding better and better in his head with every second that passed, it was a situation no prankster could possible let escape, but he thought it only polite Sirius' mother have the final say if he could, it was the polite thing to do since it was her home.. Nicola laughed.

'Why not? Sirius loves pranks, it shouldn't surprise me his friend likes them too, then again, he did tell me you were the prankster.' James blushed slightly; he should have known Sirius wouldn't keep this from his mother no matter how much trouble it would land him in if word ever got out. 'What were you thinking?' James grinned causing Nicola to soon join in when she heard the plan.

* * *

Sirius wasn't really paying attention to anything as he lay in his bed. He'd remembered to take down any Wizarding photos he had and to put away his broomstick, so was now staring at the ceiling listening to some music waiting for James to turn up. He had no doubt the other boy would come, it was just when that was starting to agitate him. Surely James would have found the house by now, he had given the correct directions, he hoped, maybe he ran into trouble on the way home. He knew he should have walked his friend home, no matter if they were pretending to be strangers to one another.

He was just starting to wonder if he should go over to James' house to pick him up when his bedroom door flung open and a frightened, flustered looking James rushed in. Sirius immediately jumped up, switching off the music as he did.

'James! What's wrong?' He looked around trying to see what the problem was, and apart from the black eye, he really should have walked James home that night, he could see nothing which would have startled him so much.

'It's you're mother! There were these moving pictures and then she starts pointing this stick at me telling me it won't hurt too much and she's dressed in these really weird clothes! I think she's after me! You've got to help me!' James cried, latching onto Sirius in a panic. Sirius' heart raced, maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to invite a muggle friend over, he should have tried better to make the house more muggle, but he had honestly thought the pictures were going to behave themselves that night. Now all he had to do was try and get James calm enough that hi s mother could obliviate him, he just hoped their friendship would be okay and that wouldn't be erased, or that his mother would forbid him from seeing James again because of the risk of exposure of that the memories might be retriggered.

'James, it's all right, she won't hurt you, the stick is just…just…' Unfortunately no words came to his mouth as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation for his muggle friend.

A wand?' James suggested mischievously, all traces of his panic instantly vanishing.

'Exactly, a wand.' Sirius agreed, relieved, before his mouth dropped open in shock at the answer James had supplied him with. A burst of laughter exploded from James and his mother who had joined them, standing at the door causing Sirius to groan as he sank down on his bed, realising he'd been had.

'I'm a pureblood.' James finally explained as he joined Sirius, Nicola had left the two boys to talk while she decided to catch up on some reading.

'I should have guessed,' Sirius groaned, wiping his face with his hand. 'I mean it was all muggle terms you didn't get, not to mention why you have so much money, and why Potter was so familiar, you're one of the oldest families.' Sirius realised, but then again, he hadn't really been looking for wizards at muggle primary schools, even with that law in place. 'But how did you get the whole place to look muggle while I was there?' He decided to ask, he may have failed to get his house completely muggle, but how do you get a house that size to look completely muggle for such a time? Talk about work!

'A good butler.' James admitted. 'I guess Evitts shut the door for a few moments when you knocked?' Sirius nodded so James continued, he had been wondering why the door had been shut, especially with the speed it had been opened again for him and that no one seemed to know he was coming, ruling out passing on the message, but he had just brushed it off as some weird butler thing to do for the rich. 'He cast a spell over the whole house to freeze all the pictures, and while we were talking, he made my room muggle.'

'Huh.' Was all Sirius could say to that, it really did explain quite a bit. 'I guess we have quite a bit to talk about then, what do you think of Quidditch?' Sirius put forward his favourite question, knowing he'd struck gold by the way James' face had lit up in delight.

'Better than breathing!' James stated firmly causing Sirius to laugh. Oh yes, this was going to be a good friendship.


	11. Dinner at the Blacks

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

'Dinner Boys.' Nicola Blacks voice called through the cottage, and in an instant, all thoughts of their previous conversation vanished as they rushed from the bedroom. Upon arriving at the kitchen, Sirius just hurried in to sit down, a little surprised when James didn't follow. Looking back, he saw James pause at the doorframe and bow to his mother.

'This looks like a lovely meal ma'am.' James told her respectfully before walking into the room and standing behind his chair. 'I apologise for my dress but I didn't bring anything more formal.' Sirius and Nicola both looked stunned at this. What in Merlin's name was going on? Sirius wondered, he couldn't remember ever seeing James so formal before.

'James sweetie, there's no need to be that formal here, we pride ourselves on being as informal as possible, please, sit down.' Nicola instructed him, realising where the behaviour came from as it was something she had been brought up doing, but had never once thought about inflicting it on Sirius. James gave a nod and a small smile before doing as he was told.

'Do you have to do that at every meal?' Sirius queried, looking shocked when James nodded; if that was the life of the rich he wanted no part of it! Sirius thought to himself, he liked his freedom too much!

'Dinner is really formal; we even have to wear dress robes. You can't speak at the table unless an adult addresses you and if you don't finish everything on your plate, no one can leave until it's gone.'

'Wow, I could never imagine doing that; I barely remember to keep my elbows off the table!' Sirius gave a low whistle, there was so much he still didn't know about the boy sat next to him, about his home life, his views and the rules he had been brought up in, no matter how much they had talked. It seemed as though there was two parts to James, the boy and friend he was getting to know, and a completely new part that responded to the pressures of, he guessed, society and the behaviours expected of him because of the money his father had, something he knew James wasn't that interested in and in fact resented most of the time because of the hassles it caused him.

'Well you can forget anything like that here, I expect plenty of chatter and if you don't like something feel free to leave it.' Nicola reassured him as she served up the Shepherds Pie.

'So Jimmy, what other stuff do you have to learn, it can't all be table manners?' Sirius finally asked as they were eating, hoping to learn more about his mysterious friend. James paused for a moment wondering if he was being teased, but there seemed to be no signs of it, just simple curiosity.

'Well, there's family stuff like family trees I need to memorise.'

'How far back?' Sirius interrupted, a few generations wasn't too bad, heck he could probably learn that much of his own tree if he wished, and if his mother let him. Mostly he had been told who his family were, the names and that they weren't nice people, not to mention they had been blasted off the family tree for her marrying a muggle.

'All the way to Godric Gryffindor on my tree and most of the other pureblood families a few generations to see how we're all related, far too inbred if you ask me.' James shrugged before his eyes widened slightly. 'Now I remember why Black was so familiar, you're related to Wallaburga, Orion, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black. You're Nicola Black, daughter of Wallaburga and Orion Black, disowned in,' James cut himself off abruptly; blushing as he realised this was rude of him. 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, it's all true,' Nicola waved off his apology with a smile. 'I hadn't realised what I did was so well known.' James shrugged, traces of his embarrassment still there.

'Do you know my name from the family trees?' Sirius asked, wondering if the family his mother was from had kept track of them after all of these years, a little disappointed when James shook his head.

'No, the last entries have been for Narcissa, who married Lucius Malfoy, a relation not too close, but of good,' James snorted at this earning himself a grin from Nicola while Sirius absorbed everything that was being said. 'Standing, Bellatrix married one of the Lestrange brothers; I'm pretty sure it's Rudolphus, and Andromeda was disowned for marrying a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, although from the gossip they have a daughter, Nymphadora,' both other Blacks had to wince at the name, that poor girl. 'And she's a Metamorphmagus. Nicola Black was disowned for marrying a muggle, Luke Barton and that's where it ends on the tree ends.'

'You remember all of that?!' Sirius felt amazed and never more thankful his mother had been disowned so he didn't have to remember all of that. He supposed it did show why James was so smart, with being trained to remember do much, it only made his memory work better when it came to other things.

'Sure, I have a tutor who teaches me three times a week in the evenings. I get to learn everything plus a bit more than we learn at school, I learn French, German and Spanish and the foundation or the theories behind magic.'

'Wow, isn't that a bit overkill, I mean, you go to school already during the day?' Sirius gave another whistle, James shrugged, there wasn't really much he could say to that, he knew it already, but really he had no choice in the matter. 'And how come if they can teach you all of that, why can't they teach you about muggle stuff, surely that's more useful?'

'I know, but my father really doesn't care. I have a strict criteria I have to learn, and anything else apart from that is useless.' James sighed, he really wished his father would look up from his work once in a while and realised how unhappy he made his son, but he supposed it was too much to ask for.

'Look, why don't I teach you about muggle stuff, and you teach me about the magical theory and the languages,' Sirius suggested as he finished the last of his food, looking over at his friend, he had a feeling to be friends with James, he was going to need to be as well educated as he could be just to make sure he could keep up, not to mention the fact it sounded interesting and fin to be ahead of everyone else for once. Sirius knew he had the capacity to learn more, he just rarely wanted to know more of the muggle stuff as it would be useless at Hogwarts.

'You really want to do that, for me?' James looked slightly confused.

'Sure,' Sirius replied enthusiastically, and it seemed his enthusiasm was catching as James caught hold of it.

'Okay then, it's a deal!' James held out a hand and the two of them shook on it.

'Well, if you two boys have finished making deals, would you like some dessert now?' Nicola asked as though they wouldn't really want it, and had to laugh by the very enthusiastic, not to mention loud, 'Yes!' that came from both of them, as they decided that pudding came far, far ahead of any lessons they may do!


	12. Friendship in the open

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Sorry i didn't have a chance to write out individual replies last time, but i was running late when i posted, but this time i do have time! Yay! Anyway, one last chapter after this one, so i hope you're still enjoying it!**

**RemusSiriusJames: Nah, not royalty, just some pureblood snobbery going on with the class!**

**tiffyrose: Good to know i bring a smile to your face!!!**

It had been a few weeks since James had started visiting Sirius' house regularly, and in return, on the days James didn't come over to his house, he went to James' mansion, making sure to go at times the tutor wasn't there. Both of them had been equally surprised by the way the other could absorb knowledge, and Sirius was starting to have a good grasp of magical theory and the very basics of the languages while James' knowledge of the muggle world had expanded enormously, causing even some of the people at school to look surprised when they insulted him for something, and he actually understood them.

Slipping into the loos, James couldn't be more thankful they were empty. Pulling out a large handful of paper towels, James wetted a few of them and placed the cool towels to his split lip. Looking up into the mirror, James winced at the sight, this time his eye had been missed thankfully, but there was a nasty cut on his forehead and his lip was split where they had beaten him, again. This was the first time they had ever grabbed him before school, catching him unaware, and would now make sure he had to spend all day in pain before his mother could get rid of the bruises hidden by his school clothing.

As he tried to reduce the swelling on his lip, he watched as blood slowly trickled down from his forehead. Really should get that, he thought to himself distractedly, still slightly dazed from the beating, his thoughts not quite functioning right. Any other time he would have been panicking at the sight of the blood and the cuts littering his face, but for him now, it seemed surreal, as though it was happening to another person and he was seeing them, not himself in front of the mirror.

'James! What the hell happened?' Sirius' voice rattled through the empty bathroom startling James, who winced and hissed in pain as he accidentally pressed too hard with the paper towel on his lip. Before he had a chance to reply, Sirius was in front of him wetting another paper towel and pressing hard against the cut to try and stop the bleeding.

'Got caught coming to school, never even saw it.' James murmured as he threw the other towel in the sink, trying not to look at the red covering the normally blue towel.

'We need to get you to the school nurse.' Sirius decided after a few minutes causing James panic. What if they asked how he got the injuries? How was he supposed to answer that? If he told who had really done it all that was going to happen was that it got worse.

'I can't Siri.' James looked at Sirius, who was still holding the towel to his forehead; the pain was starting to make him a little dizzy now.

'Look, if you don't want to say who did this, I will back you up fully, whatever you want to do, but we do need to go there. They can give us plasters,' seeing James' blank look, he quickly explained. 'Like bandages only sticky, and they can clean you up, make sure nothings really wrong, then tonight your mum can heal you properly.' Sirius quickly argued, taking James' bag that he had left on the floor and began leading his friend out of the bathroom, as they neared the door, James stopped abruptly.

'What if someone sees you with me?' Sirius rolled his eyes but James still refused to move, this was important, couldn't Sirius see that? All their covering would be blown in those few minutes.

'James, no one will be inside for a while, we'll manage.' Sirius told him firmly then dragged him to the office. Seeing there was no arguing with the other boy, James let it happen, and his faith paid off when Sirius kept his word, refusing to say anything when questioned about who had beaten James.

'Guess we have to go back to lessons now.' James sighed, he'd been hoping they would have to stay there long enough that they would be released at break, but he supposed half an hour late was a pretty good compromise.

'Suppose, you sure you're okay? Is the paracetamal helping at all?' Sirius still looked very concerned. The nurse had managed to stop his lip from bleeding and swelling, and his cut had been cleaned and a plaster been put on top. The rest of the bruises would have to wait.

'Yeah, just starting to. I really miss pain relieving potions, taste foul but work within seconds.' James sighed causing Sirius to chuckle.

'Never thought I would ever hear someone saying they missed that taste!' Sirius gave a fake shudder, James laughed.

'Gotta agree there!' The two of them began walking away from the Nurses office and wandered through the desolate halls, listening out to other classes that were in session. 'I'll wait here for a few minutes then go in after you.' James suggested as they stopped outside their classroom door.

'No, we're going in together.' Sirius told James firmly, a stubborn expression coming over his face.

'But then people will suspect something,' James argued back, what was Sirius doing?

'We're friends aren't we?' Sirius demanded, shocking James with this new direction.

'Of course, aren't we?' The certain expression wavered slightly on James' face.

'We are, and friends are with each other through everything, thick and thin, good times and bad times no matter what they are. I don't care what they will think of us being friends; the only thing I care about is your opinion and friendship, not their stupidity. You are my friend, hell, you are my best friend and I want everyone to know that.' Sirius explained passionately, his hands never stopping moving as he used them for emphasis.

'You really want everyone to know?' James felt even more uncertain, he had no doubts that Sirius didn't understand the risks or what would happen to him, but he wanted to be sure this was what he wanted, there would be no backing out.

'I'm certain, and we are going to walk in there together now, sit together, eat lunch and hang out with each other, walk home together and go to each others houses like we have been doing. Okay?' Sirius demanded, crossing his arms.

'Okay,' James let Sirius have his way. He was tired of hiding their friendship, and it would be nice not to be on his own so much, he could finally show the world he did have a friend, he wasn't the freak they had labelled him as and he could be normal, or at least, their version of normal. Sirius grinned; he had obviously been expecting a larger fight than this so to have won it so easily meant James really was okay with it.

'Shall we then?' Sirius broadly swung open the door and extended an arm indicating for James top go in first. He did so smiling the entire way, ignoring everyone else and strode over to his normal seat and sat down. Sirius followed closely behind and sat in the spare seat next to James before telling the teacher the excuse why they were so late. She pursed her lips in annoyance at their tardiness but accepted it anyway before continuing with the class. James and Sirius exchanged grins, this was far better than hiding their friendship they decided, knowing the real tests would begin at break, but for now, this seemed far more exciting and fun, the thrill of revealing their secret still very fresh.

* * *

Stepping out if school, both boys were still cheerful, the rude comments and surprised exclamations they had received throughout the day they had ignored, they knew they were friends and why they were friends, they didn't need anyone else's approval, no matter what they thought. 

'Hey James, isn't that your mum?' Sirius stopped just outside the school gates; James abruptly did the same, his mouth falling open in surprise at the sight of his mother, dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a thick green jumper standing with the other mothers by the gates. On her head, she had put on a scarf that covered up the fact she had lost all of her hair, which also meant she was stared at a lot, not to mention how pale and thin she was.

'Jolene!' Sirius broke out of his shock first, he had thought she was too ill to leave the house on her own, guess she felt better, he thought to himself as he ran forwards and hugged her, grinning the entire time. It was good to see her dressed normally and not in those novelty pyjamas she had James buy her.

'Hey mum!' James greeted her, following Sirius closely and hugging her as well. Laughing, she wrapped her frail arms around both boys, ignoring for the moment the bruises and cuts James had gained since she had last seen him. 'You look great mum.' James complimented her as he scrutinised the woman carefully in the natural light.

'I felt better today so I thought I'd come and pick you up.' Jolene told them. 'We even have ice cream for when we get to our house. I talked to you mother Sirius, lovely woman, and she and you are coming to the mansion tonight for dinner.' Jolene revealed. Sirius couldn't believe it; he had always thought their mothers would get along well, but with Jolene's illness he had never thought it would happen. Suddenly his face fell, he wasn't sure he even owned dress robes.

'Umm, how do you want us to dress, cos I have no idea about those manners James showed us when he came over?' Sirius asked, looking worried, only slightly relieved when the older woman chuckled.

'Don't worry about that, James' father is out of the country at the moment, and we are all going to have a nice, _relaxed_, meal together.'

'I can't wait!' James bounced; he couldn't remember the last time he had ever been relaxed at dinner at his house.

'Now dear, where is that awful Kiren Besters boy I've heard about so much over the years?' Jolene demanded, scanning the crowds, James blushed slightly, and looking around, quickly spotted the boy standing only slightly behind them. It looked as though Kiren's mother had heard Jolene's comment as she pursed her lips and began to walk over, Kiren right behind her with the same irritating smirk he normally wore when he thought something was going to go in his favour.

'Excuse me ma'am, but I want an explanation as to why you are calling my son awful!' The woman demanded. She wasn't a small woman, but was in fact rather on the plump side with the same the same cold blue eyes and rich brown hair that her son had.

'And I will be very willing to give you one. My son is in the same year, and same class as your bully of a son, and ever since he has started this school, he has been verbally bullied by your son for not understanding things and for having money, as well as physically bullied, the evidence as shown in front of you now,' Jolene turned to James quickly, 'I take it was him again today?' She asked quietly and James nodded unable to lie to his mother causing Kiren to look furious. 'And this is only one days worth, on a good week it will be once, on a bad one three or four times as he tries to walk home from school. This is the only time I've ever seen it happen to him on the way to school.'

'I take it you have some pretty damning evidence to support your claims of this?' Kiren's mother glared, but to no effect, Jolene had been in high society long enough to be resistant to most things.

'Apart from the testament of my son, who had no idea I would ever come to school and confront anyone, apart from the bruises and cuts that cover James' body and face, I suppose the bruises and cuts on your sons hands that came from beating my son will be good enough? I think that is more than enough evidence.' Jolene stated, her eyes never leaving the other mothers. Kiren's mother turned to her son, grabbing his hands and examining them, a look of fury and shame coming over her face.

'Is this true?' She demanded, her full fury on her son, seeing he wasn't going to answer, she took the answer she already knew to be true. 'When we get home, just wait until your father finds out about this!' She hissed, and for the first time, James saw a look of fear crossing the other boys face.

'Before you leave, I would like to say something to your son, something for him to think about.' Jolene requested. Sirius and James looked at her in surprise while Kiren's' mother gave a nod of approval. 'James doesn't understand a lot of technology because of me. While your mother explained everything to you, I have been far too ill, and my husband travels a lot so he is rarely around. Instead going out to play, James stayed with me and helped look after me. This is also the reason I do not pick him up from school, it has nothing to do with money, but simply that I am dying and on most days am too weak to get out of bed. Having money doesn't mean we think or act differently from you, we get hungry like you do, we feel pain as you do and I am living, or rather dying proof that we get sick as you do, and not even all them money in the world can cure me. I hope you remember this next time you assume something about a person. I have about another ten years to live and then nothing will save me.' Jolene explained, a look of shame crossed Kiren's face as he heard the story. James and Sirius looked sadly at the woman they loved, each slipping a hand in hers as though it may save her.

I knew she was ill, but I never though she was dying, Sirius thought to himself sadly, it didn't seem right that she was dying while so many undeserving people were allowed to live. Guess James knew already he realised as he took in the depressed look on the other boys face, vowing that nothing would let him be separated from James, he had been on his own enough, and when Jolene dies, James was going to need him more than ever, especially with only that father of his around.

'I'm very sorry this happened ma'am, James, I will make sure this never, ever happens again.' The woman reassured them, glaring at her son. 'He will feel the repercussions of his actions for a long time yet,' she told them before dragging her son away, they couldn't hear what she was saying but they had a feeling Kiren was in a lot of trouble.

'Thanks mum.' James told her gratefully, smiling up at her pale face.

'Jamie, it is something I should have done a long time ago. Now, let's get us home for food and a bit of healing!' Jolene grinned, swinging her arms onto the two boys shoulders, pulling them close as they wandered down the road and away from the school.

'You know today started pretty badly, but I think it's turned out pretty well, don't you agree?' Sirius put forward as they reached the house, seeing Nicola Black only slightly in front of them, waiting for the group.

'You know what, it has rather!' James immediately agreed, unable to get rid of the wide grin on his face.


	13. The Hogwarts Express

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book so please don't sue.**

**Nika Dawson: I couldn't let her not defend her son at some point!**

**RemusSiriusJames: Glad you think so.**

**the-dark-goddess-kari: I had to make Jolene do something**

**tiffyrose: lol**

'I can't believe we're finally here!' Sirius bounced excitedly as he and James stored their trunks on the shelf. They had been lucky to find the empty carriage on the Hogwarts express as Nicola had been running lightly late that morning.

'I know! No more muggle primary school! No more muggles!' James gave a sigh of relief as he sank onto the comfortable seat.

'You do realise I'm half muggle.' Sirius queried, raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah, but you aren't fully muggle, and you aren't a bullying bastard, so it doesn't count.' James replied with a shrug. Sirius chuckled, sitting down opposite James, the two of them looking out of the window at the crowds of people. The train was almost about to go so the last rush was coming on board, mostly those who had been trying to stay as long as they could with their parents before they left for the next few months. Nicola had unfortunately had to go to work, so as soon as she had dropped them off, she had left leaving the two eleven year olds alone on the platform.

Things for James had gotten better at the school after the incident with Kiren's mother, no one ever found out what had happened to him, but needless to say he had barely even looked at the two boys after that let alone talk to them. Without their ringleader, the bullying and the beatings almost vanished, and only the odd comment and sneer from people remained from time to time.

'I suppose you also think Muggleborns shouldn't be here too then?' A cold voice demanded from the door. Looking over, a small red headed girl with a scowl on her face was glaring at them with a sandy haired boy right behind her, his face more neutral but still looked slightly unhappy.

'I never said that, in fact I like Muggleborns here, it allows new thoughts and views to come through, not to mention without them the Wizarding population would die out, or become so inbred magic may disappear all together.' James shot back with a shrug before turning back to the window.

'Then if you don't hate Muggleborns, why hate muggles. All Muggleborns were muggles too at one point, and have muggle friends and family.' The red head refused to drop the argument.

'Muggles are prejudiced, bullying idiots who think they are better than everyone else and think they know everything.' James retorted, starting to feel a bit cross by the strange girl, he had to guess she was a muggleborn by the way she was so passionately defending Muggles.

'Well that makes you prejudiced as well, assuming all muggles are like that, some are, some aren't, same can be said for Wizards and Witches.' The red head stated firmly.

'Whatever you want, just don't ask me to play nicely with them.' James turned back to the window considering the argument to be done.

'Do you want to come in, we've space.' Sirius offered before helping the two of them storing their trunks, ignoring James' glares at the offer. James and Sirius' friendship had only grown stronger over the years, but that didn't mean James was friendly to anyone else, he trusted Sirius and only Sirius.

'I'm Lily.' The red head introduced herself as she sat down next to Sirius.

'Remus,' the boy said after, sitting next to James, who refused to look at them or pay any attention, instead he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

'Sirius.' He nodded to each of them.

'What's your name?' Lily bravely asked James, who simply ignored her. Lily and Remus exchanged glances, clearly this boy wasn't that polite.

'Come on, you'll need to make some friends here apart from me.' Sirius cajoled his friend.

'Later.' James shrugged before staring out the window.

'She'll be fine you know; we'll see her at Christmas. You couldn't stay there, for one thing she wouldn't let you, and secondly you've been looking forward to going since you were three, so enjoy it.' Sirius accurately guessed the reason for James' mood, he hadn't been that keen to leave his mum behind, and although she was very ill, she had been doing better recently.

'Yeah, I know, I will.' James tried for a smile and managed a weak one for Sirius before turning away again. He was thankful for Sirius' loyalty, he hadn't said James' name when he could have easily to these strangers, and he hadn't really told them why he was upset as he could have so easily blurted out.

'How long have you been friends for?' Remus asked when he saw the conversation between them over.

'Since we were nine, what about you two?' Sirius answered trying to get away from any conversation about James.

'We met at school when we were five, a muggle one. We got our letters at the same time too. Luckily Remus is a half blood so he explained everything to me; I thought it was a joke when I first got it. When did you get your letter?'

'Probably same time you did. I was expecting though cos my Mum's a witch, my Dad was a muggle though.' Sirius answered, it had gradually become easier to talk about his dad, not that he had any contact with the man, nor liked him any more, but the pain was dying down now. James looked at him in concern when he mentioned his father, so Sirius quickly sent an I'm-fine-about-it look back, and James relaxed slightly.

'Guess your Dad and Mr Silent there don't get along then.' Lily snorted, and both James and Sirius winced.

'They've never met actually.'

'Sorry, didn't mean to pry,' Lily quickly apologised, sensing some pain in Sirius' words as well as a bitterness that suggested things weren't fine between him and his dad. Sirius waved off the apology but didn't explain further.

'Any ideas how we get sorted?' Remus asked as an awkward silence descended across the room.

'It's supposed to be a big secret so there's a surprise at Hogwarts. Anyone who's been won't say so they'll scare you on the way there, I think it's a right of passage from what I've been told.' James spoke, a sad smile on his face, deciding to speak up as he knew Sirius knew nothing about the sorting either. 'My Mum did tell me though there is no troll involved, or flying on broomsticks or anything involving us knowing magic. Instead, it's a way of seeing who we are and what are personalities are like that will decide our houses.'

'Well Jolene should know.' Sirius agreed, his mum hadn't said anything about what was going to be there so it was a relief to hear what James' mum had to say on it.

'Hasn't that just taken the surprise out of it though?' Lily looked slightly confused.

'Well, it could be incredibly painful the way they choose, or it could be you have to mediate for three days before having a vision or you could be hung upside down by the caretaker by your ankles until your personality shows through.' James casually suggested enjoying the look of horror that spread across Lily's face. A thoughtful look crossed Remus' face while Sirius just laughed, he was far too used to James' sense of humour to believe him.

'Uh huh, they'll let children be harmed here on the first day!' Sirius looked sceptical causing James to smile wildly.

'You never know, there is after all the forbidden forest, which lets face it, sounds pretty dangerous.'

'And as though you shouldn't go there.' Lily immediately added.

'Where would the fun be in that?' James chuckled. 'Hey, I think I've got a prank we could play at the feast tonight.'

'Ooh, I was hoping you would,' Sirius' face lit up.

'You're a pureblood aren't you?' Remus asked quietly as though he had been thinking about it for a while. James immediately turned defensively.

'What of it?'

'Nothing, it was simply the way you knew so much about the school that was all, and what we'll be doing tonight.'

'So, what's the prank? That is if you two are in on it, otherwise we'll discuss it elsewhere.' Sirius demanded, turning the conversation off James' blood status, something he knew made James very nervous as he never knew how people were going to react.

'I'll be in on one condition.' Remus answered, looking directly at James.

'What is it?' James came back defensively.

'You tell me your name; I can hardly be friends with someone I don't know.'

'James, James Potter.' He replied, a small smile crossing his face. Remus did seem nice he decided, he hadn't made a big deal out of James' family, and he had an aura around him that seemed to suggest he could trust the quiet boy. It was Lily however that he was having trouble with.

That depends on if anyone will get hurt?' She reluctantly asked.

'Of course not, maybe scare someone a little, make them jump slightly and for some people to laugh at it, but that's all. Our pranks are never malicious or anything like that.' James reassured her, disgusted to think he would hurt someone.

'Alright, I'm in, what's the plan.' Lily agreed, hardly believing she was about to make some mischief on her first day at a new school.

'I was thinking frogs in the teachers' drinks, and then when they finally do drink them, make them wear a funny hat.' James suggested, keeping his voice low.

'I like that,' Sirius grinned mischievously.

'Pretty good.' Remus agreed.

'Alright, but maybe if we…' Lily suggested, and so began a very odd and mischievous friendship that would last a lifetime.

**A/N: well that's this story finished! I can't believe how popular it's been and i hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all the reviews you've left me, i've loved getting them, and a special thanks to Nika Dawson, RemusSiriusJames, Prongs-Padfoots-sxc-girl, SemiAngel8, loonymoonyy, unorthodox yo-yo, tiffyrose, fearblank, the-dark-goddess-kari and Nianko who all left such brilliant reviews!! **

**Thanks again! **

**Cha-Cha**


End file.
